


Touch

by strawberrystar



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, a drabble about these two?, idk theyre v affectionate, it gets kinda explicit in a few parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrystar/pseuds/strawberrystar
Summary: Sphintus was very touchy.





	Touch

Sphintus was very touchy.

 

It was something that made itself clear from the very beginning of his relationship with Titus, and something Titus had grown to both love and hate. It started off with slight fleeting touches in public, moving onto the constant hand on Titus’ waist whenever he had deemed fit (which was all the time). Then came long hours of cuddling after lessons, where the taller boy found himself lying in his bed with Titus wrapped around his arms, his chest pressed against the boy's back and head on his shoulder to peak at the writings Titus brought to study while their legs tangled together.

 

Touchy to the point that it was impossible to sleep in the same bed as him without being turned into a body pillow. Or that even in front of Marga, Sphintus would steal a few kisses on the blonde’s neck while his hand moved from his waist to grope at Titus’ large, round ass he could never seem to tired of.

 

Touchy enough that every hello, goodbye, goodnight, and ‘I love you’ were accompanied by kisses ranging from small pecks on the blond’s forehead or cheeks to passionate ones leaving the two out of breath.

 

Sphintus’ constant displays of affection were something Titus thought to be a pain, but it was also something he came to love anyway.

 

Titus found it helpless to protest when Sphintus had wrapped his arms around his frame and pulled him into bed with him, wriggling around could not loosen his grip but the lingering scent of tobacco and soft sound of Sphintus breathing would put him to sleep.  

 

He loved, though he’d never admit, when he’d pet him and ruffled his hair before running his hands through smooth, golden locks. His hand would run down to lay against the smoothness of Titus’ cheek, thumb brushing against the beauty mark underneath his eye. He was gentle, loving, and Titus would nuzzle against the touch before his thumb had moved to brush against his plump, bottom lip that then met with Sphintus’ for small kisses broken by an array of giggles.

 

He loved every kiss that left lips red and sore and the aftermath of long kisses that left the both of them out of breath. Sphintus nibbling on his lower lip before licking his way into his mouth was something he could never resist, no matter how hard he tried. He loved every wet kiss that marked the creaminess of his skin and even more when big, strong arms wrapped around his thin waist before rough hands brushing against the smoothness of his thighs guided themselves up to grope his ass.

 

Every teasingly painful touch that leaves him a twitching, flushed mess and the twists and pumps of his weeping cock. He couldn’t help but become addicted to the bitter taste of smoke lingering on Sphintus’ tongue or the saltiness of his cum leaking from the dick so big that it made Titus’ eyes water when he took it in his mouth. The small tugs of his hair and erratic thrusts into his mouth when Sphintus is close to his peak, the face he makes is always gorgeous. Titus would ride him through his orgasm, only to admire him in afterglow.

 

He loved the curve of each digit inside him, scissoring as they stretched him out to prepare him for Sphintus’ thick, slicked cock that’s been aching for him. The butterfly kisses planted on his skin as Sphintus slowly entered him, rough breaths brushing against the nape of his neck before he placed a wet kiss on his shoulder, asking the blonde if he was fine.  Titus loved it when the tanned boy left crescent indents on his hips from his nails and every quick slap of his ass as he fucked him. Each thrust, each sloppy kiss, all of it. Sphintus treated him so good.

 

Titus loved hearing his name spill from the other’s lips, whether it be sweet whispers or low curses underneath his breath. His name sounded incredible coming from Sphintus, especially when he couldn’t decide what he liked more; when Sphintus was so crude that it left him flushed bright red or when he was sweet and gentle, words so sweet it reminded Titus how much he loved him. Both accompanied by fleeting touches of admiration and pure passion drove Titus insane he could barely think straight and indulge himself in his desires.

 

Sphintus was very touchy… and Titus loved every bit of it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic drabble thing  
> i dont know what im doing lol


End file.
